CID Officers
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: CID officers life is full of drama and action... to read how a fun-full day ended with a painful memory... read CID DUO story first and then this ... please subscribe CID community... /community/CID Stories/100240/
1. Daya in trouble

**CID Officer's Life not so easy**

The Whole day fun make officers refreshed….. Daya is happier as finally he had spoken his wish and it's granted by all…

In the evening around 7 p.m.

Daya: Abhi Musi Tarika chalo ready ho jao…. Vivek aata hi hoga…..

Abhijeet: Intani jaldi….

They are playing carom in lawn…

Daya: Boss haar rahai ho tum dono…. Socha phir mood bigad ke baithoge bas issi liye…

They are playing team Daya and Tarika one team and Muskaan and Abhijeet one…..

Abhijeet: Daya abhi game baki hai haar jeet toh end mai decide hogi…. Or waise bhi aaj tusase harna bhi manjur hai…

Daya: Haan Tarika joh mere team me hai…

Muskaan: dekho Abhijeet sir ko isse kehete hai gentleman….. warana tum JHALE ke JHALE hi rahoge…..

Daya give an angry look to Muskaan….. Muskaan gets up and start running… Finally he catches her…

Muskaan: Daya chodo muse…

Daya: Mai toh JHALA hue na toh ab dekho mai kya karta hue…

He pulls her towards him….. he is about to kiss her and same time horn voice disturbs them…..

Abhijeet come near to Daya…..

Abhijeet whisper: Ab konsi girlfriend ko chunoge…. AAIN

Daya: hmmmm aapani purani hi achi hai… cume se cume control me toh reheti hai…..

Abhijeet gives a naughty look to him…..

Finally they are out from that house….. But making him promise that they will be back soon….

Vivek waiting outside…. After watching Daya and all coming towards car….. take his seat which is back side of qualis…. All park them self in qualis…. Daya Abhijeet at front….. three girls in middle and Vivek at the end…. Abhijeet saw the third girl and gives a naughty glance to Vivek…..

Abhijeet: Daya…. Bacha bhi bigad raha hai…..

Vivek: nahi sir aaisi koi bat nahi hai mai toh bas Tasha ko ghar chodne wala tha…. Per yaha aane ke liye late hota iss liye phir….

Daya: Acha…. Waise Vivek….. Bureau se Yaha aane ke liye 25 minute lagate hai….. or Tum bureau se nikale ho 6 baje…. Abhi or yaha pohoche 7.30 baje… toh…..

Tasha is blushing by the time….. Girls are teasing her…. While Vivek is surprised…. Even Abhijeet…

Vivek: Sir aap ko kaise pata mai 6 baje nikala tha…. I mean hum 6 baje nikale the… (He corrected himself after seeing Tasha's glance…..)

Daya: Ab meri Girlfriend ko leke jaoge toh woh toh muse bata hi degi na…

Muskaan is totally confused… even all others except Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Haan Vivek aage se dhayan rakhana Iss ki yeh joh qualis haina ussame baith ke Tasha ko mat ghumana…. Yeh qualis sari bate sunati bhi hai or badme isse batati bhi hai…..

Daya: Haan Abhi ka experience hai…

All share laughter…..

Abhijeet took out all cell phones and the pass it there owners

Qualis started... They first drop Tasha then Vivek then Tarika Muskaan…. Now only Duo are in qualis…..

Daya in happy mood…. Droving it in full speed…..

Abhijeet: Abbey Daya speed cum kar thoda…. Jaan lega kya…..

Daya without arguments slow down the speed that too on normal level…

Abhijeet glance at him…. Seeing a lighter relaxation and smile on his face

Abhijeet: Nahi Daya kuch toh gadbad hai…..

Daya: Abhi kya gadbad hai…..

Abhijeet: tere sath…. Yaar yeh smile relaxation or yeh ache bache ki tarah ka behavior…. Abbey Mera naughty Daya hi chahiye muse mere sath humesha…. Yeh acha bach bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai muse…..

Daya look at him and again raise the speed…

Abhijeet: Daya kitane dino se chupa rahatha musase…..

Daya: 2 mahine se… abhi himat hi nahi ho rahi thi yaar

Abhijeet: hmmm or plan kab banaya…

Daya: hafte bhar pehele…. Vivek ko 2 din pehele sab samajaya….

Abhijeet: hmmmm Dimag chalane laga hai tu… per Rawan ko kaise manage kiya…..

Daya: bas yeh mat pucho…. Pichale 5 dino se acha bacha bana hue unnake samne…. Tab jake hum 4 ko chute di hai…..

Abhijeet: Haan toh ab thodi jada shaitaniya kar lena….. kue…..

Daya gives devil smile to Abhijeet….

Abhijeet: waise yeh Vivek bureau se kitane baje nikala yeh tumhe kaise pata….

Daya: hmmm Boss maine jab gadi chodi thi tab petrol ki tanky almost full thi…. or ab yeh itanai hi bachi hai….. Ab ek CID officer hoke aapani hi gadi ke bareme itanbhi na jaan saku ki woh kitani chali hai toh kya fayada…..

Abhijeet smiles to him….. same time Abhijeet's house has arrived….. so he gets down…

Abhijeet: chalk Daya bye good night and haan kal muse kidnapped karne ka plan ho toh subaha itani jaldi aane ki jarurat nahi hai

Daya: Boss kal toh Rawan se pared karwane ka plan hai toh late aayunga…

Abhijeet: Daya ke bache ruk….. before Abhijeet come near Daya started the qualis and in full speed left the place…..

Abhijeet to himself: Ab yeh Ghar toh nahi jayega….

Daya park his qualis near to his favorite place…..

Daya gets down and walk near to sea shore…. His favorite place from where he can see whole see and listen the favorite music of waves….

Daya thinking

Yeh awaj muse humesha aapani maa ki yaad dilate hai…. aaise lagta hai jaise koi maa aapne bache ko lori suna rahi ho…. Or pyaar se usse sula rahi ho… he sat on sand….. and then sleep on that sand…..

Cold sand….

While seeing in sky he slowly close his eyes…. The whole chapter of his life….. started running in front of his eyes….

The days he spend in Mamta foundation… The days which are most painful….. there are around 50 students in his class but then too he is alone…

One day one boy comes near to him…. Name is Rahul… Rahul….. Daya also don't know when he become so closed to Rahul he shares a great friendship with him….. of course it's not like Abhijeet and his but then toh special from him….. they pass out from Mamata foundation…. Started their life journey on two different paths….. Daya joins Police academy…. While Rahul joins his hands with underworld….

Daya mate Abhijeet in police academy (I am assuming that Abhijeet and Daya knows each other from police academy times but become friends after Abhijeet's accident)…. Two years senior to him… he adore his senior a sharp shooter…. Daya also don't know when he started following Abhijeet….. Daya's joining is last year of Abhijeet…. Abhijeet in last test score outstanding performance and get selected in CID….. Daya unintentionally started his training in full force and end result is he become a CID office too….

He enters in CID in just some time or say few weeks…. In one fine day Abhijeet got tip from his khabari that in a Bar one big drugs deal is going to happen…. Abhijeet decided to go alone…. But unintentionally Daya follow him….. in the end Abhijeet got kidnapped…. Daya not able to do anything…

After two years They found Abhijeet in CAR dickey….. That two years Daya try every angle he reach to every possible person to dig out information about Abhijeet….. he is giving his assistance to Viren and ACP sir but inside he is feeling guilty for Abhijeet's kidnapping in his present… He is doing his duty but his sharpness is missing….

The Day when they finally found Abhijeet…. Daya was so happy but after seeing Abhijeet's condition….. he started feeling more and more guilty… although everyone knows that there is no fault of Daya…. but Daya's heart is not ready to accept that fact… He started showing extra care concern to Abhijeet….

In the same period Abhijeet does not recognised his own mother…. And his mother dies in that shock….. Abhijeet become angrier day by day….. it's very difficult to control him….. but he always become calm if Daya says something to him

Abhijeet a senior inspector in CID who always refuse his increment as he never wants to take position of ACP Pradyuman… Daya started following him…. He never expect anything from him….. while solving once case…. Daya come across a Underworld gang in shoot out his bullet hit to a person and his eyes become wild open…. Its Rahul….. I killed my friend….. after that case Daya started crying in bureau only… Abhijeet saw him comes and console him….. While losing a friend Daya catch the hand of his another friend…. Who is currently his senior…..

Abhijeet recognised the potential Daya has….. he helps him in full journey Sub inspector to Inspector and Now Snr Inspector….

Abhijeet and Daya relationship Started with Abhijeet sir aap… then it become Abhijeet aap….. the Abhijeet tum….. Boss….. yaar….. Abhi….

Yes Abhi…. I body else can call this name to Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet's memory always make trouble for him…. And its turns Abhijeet a short tempered person…. But Its only Daya who can calm him in the position…. For ACP sirs order Abhijeet controls his anger but to calm it he need Daya…

Now after 15 years when Daya and Abhijeet shares same position in CID…..Still Daya stands one step back to Abhijeet…. He still like Abhijeet gives order to him…

While thinking this Daya eyes are filled with water….

Daya clear his eyes…. See the watch…. Its 2 oclock….. Its time that Daya need to walk towards his home but…. Today hid mood is different…..

He again Close his eyes…..

But now he started talking to himself…..

Aaj kitana acha din hai….. bas kuch din or Phir Mai Abhi Muskaan Tarika hum sath rahenge…..

He intentionally tough his chest as he feels some pain…. He remove his hand from chest and sees it… Red colour is present on his hand…. He tries to move but one more hit…

**Authors Note:**

**Friends keep guessing what's next…. I will not able to update it tomorrow or may be till Friday…. But I will try to update it as soon as possible…**


	2. Hidden Traitor

Daya wants to move but it's too late…. Second hit made him flat again….. This hit is more painful than first one not because it's deeper than first one but because he knew the attacker and not able to believe that the person against him trying to kill him… The person against him disappears in darkness….. Daya slowly close his eyes… and started listening the lori of sea waves…. He is feeling like his maa came and sighing lori for him…. After a bit of seconds he loses his sense…

At Abhijeet's house from where he leaves Daya….

Abhijeet enters in to house….. He changed the cloths drink some cold water….. When he is doing all this a smile is on his face….. He then went in to bedroom and lye on bed and thinking about whole day he spend with Daya and Tarika…..

Again he gets up and went towards his writing table open a drawer near to it… Diaries are there from 1999 to 2012… After that painful accident Abhijeet made habit of paining down his memories…. One day Daya saw all the diaries and ask why he needs to write his feelings when his best friend is there to share….

Abhijeet replied: arre kabhi wapas memory loss ho gaya toh yahi kam aayega…

Daya: Boss ab mere jinda rehete yeh nobat nahi aane dunga…. Yeh wada hai mera….

A painful smile comes on Abhijeet's face….. he take out 2012 diary and started writing…

When he is going towards current page on one page he takes a pause….where he written the words of a fraud Bhawishyawani speaker who mate him in a case….. Although he is fraud but he said a perfect line…

Aaapani iss muskurahat ke piche kitane gum chupaye ghum rahai ho…

Abhijeet saw a photo of his with Daya which is on that table….. Abhijeet is grabbing Daya's neck in irritation as Daya was doing some naughtiness…. And same time Fredy click that pic…

Daya intentionally make a frame of that photo…..

Daya: boss kabhi tere pass nahi rahunga na toh isse dekh ker yaad karna kitane julm kiye hai tumne iss bache pe….

A smile comes on his face….

Abhijeet started with current page….

Nahi yaar Daya woh inssan galat tha…. Tu jabhi pass hota hai mere cheherepe muskurahat lata hai….or uss muskurahat mai koi gum nahi hota…. Hota hai toh bas or ek khushi ka pal…..

Sach me meri jindagi ke her ek dard ke pal ko Dayane khushi me badla diya…. or aaj toh ussane woh tofa diya hai joh meri puri jindagi badal dega….. ab muse inn diaries ki jarurat nahi padegi….. Per aaj Tarika ka behavior kuch ajeeb laga muse….. kya sach me usse Daya se koi shikayat hai….. kahi woh bas mere liye toh yeh sab accept kar rahi hai…..

Agar aaisa hai bhi toh Tarika muse yakin hai….. tumhare iss faisale pe tumhe kabhi afsouse nahi hoga….

Tarika tumhe mai kaise samjau… Uss Rocky ko tumbhi kaha pehechan payi thi joh meri shakal me tumhare samane aaya tha….. per Daya….. woh Daya ko dhoka nahi de paya… Joh mai Daya ke samane hota hue wahi tumhare samne bhi phir aaisa kue hua…. Tumne kabhi socha hi nahi hai iss bareme…

Tum bas humesha yeh shikayat karti ho ki Daya ko meri her bat kaise pata hoti hai… arre sach kahue toh mai kabhi usse batata nahi hue….. woh meri ankhose padh leta hai ki aaj mai khush hue ya aaj mere dil mai koi khalal hai….. or meri khushi mai woh hasta hai ya mere gum me rota hai mere sath…. Phir mai usse kab sab bata baithta hue muse bhi nahi pata chalta…..

Tarika tum Daya ki jagah mere dil me kabhi nahi le paogi….. per haan tumne ek nahi jagah bana li hai….. mai jaisa hue waisa muse accept karke…..

Yeh CID offer ki jindagi bhi ajeeb hai….. kab kya ho jaye pata nahi chalta…..

Daya sahi keheta hai… Koi case solve karde toh kehete hai duty ki hai or agar kuch gadbad ho jati hai toh jhuto ki mala pehena ne ko ready rehete hai…. her pal ek khatara reheta hai…. her rat ghar pe aane ke bad ek nayi jindagi milti hai….. per haan ab hum iss jindagi ko kabhi nahi chod payenge…. CID ke bager humra wajud hi nahi hai…

While thinking all…. Abhijeet suddenly feels something in his heart…..

Abhijeet: Yeh kya ho raha hai… yeh kaisa stress hai… shayad kal rat thik se soya nahi hue or din bhar iss Daya ne doda doda ke muse joh thaka diya hai ussi ki wajah se hoga….

He closes the diary and went on bed…. In some time he went in deep sleep…..

In the morning…. Abhijeet is all ready…..

Abhijeet: yeh Daya kaha reh gaya….. aaj late hogaye na toh Rawan jarur pared karwayega…..

He calls to Daya but Daya did not picked up…. Arre Phone nahi utha raha hai….. Shayad pass me hi hoga…

Suddenly Qualis horn shivers the whole premises… Abhijeet run out lock the home and get in to qualis….. his hands unintentionally moves towards media player…. But he surprise to see its already off… he looked at Daya…. who is looking gloomy….. The Smile which he saw yesterday evening was totally disappear from his face… Daya after watching Abhijeet change his facial expression….

Daya: Kue boss aaj tumko choka diya na…..

Abhijeet: Daya kya bat hai…..

Daya: kuch bhi toh nahi….

Daya started qualis….. while is drawing the qualis some pain is on his face…..

Abhijeet saw him in confusion…. Before he ask something they reach at bureau….

After entering ACP order Daya to go in interrogation room where a criminal is kept which was catch by Fredy and Sachin last day but not able to make him speak…

Daya move inside….. after 20 minutes he came out and tell fredy to inside and take the confession from that culprit…. When Abhijeet saw Daya he is stunt…..

Abhijeet move inside see the criminal….. then his doubt confirmed…

He went to Daya…. who is talking with Kajal… and explaining her something…. Abhijeet went near to Him and in very firm tone…..

Abhijeet: Daya jara aapni shirt utarana…..

Daya turn towards Abhijeet…. First his expressions are like mar gaye… but then he change it to angry….

Daya: Abhijeet yeh kya majak hai….

ACP who is there in cabin with Muskaan comes out…

ACP: Abhijeet yeh kya hai…

Abhijeet: Sir pata chal jayega…. Jara aap isse shirt utane ke liye toh boliye…..

Daya in more angry tone: Abhijeet tumhara dimag kharab ho gaya hai kya….

Abhijeet still calm and firm tone: Nahi or aapane pakade jane pe chillana tumhari purani aadat hai yeh mai janata hue toh ab chupchap shirt utaro…..

ACP thinks for a while he knows Abhijeet is saying this means something must be there…..

ACP: Daya utaro aapni shirt…..

Daya: Sir aap bhi….. (He tries to escape from that place….. but Abhijeet grab his wrist….

ACP: Daya it's an order….

Now Daya don't have any option he glances at Muskaan and node at her…. She understands and left from bureau with Kajal….

Daya slowly removes his shirt….. It clearly shown on his face that it's too much painful from him more than wound pain it's the pain which he will be facing after he shows that wound to Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet and whole CID team become shock…. Two white bandages are present on Daya's chest….. Which are now turns to Red…. That Red blood also made a mark on his shirt which Abhijeet saw…. He first confirms that this mark is not come from Criminals blood… But after seeing criminal its confirm that Blood is from Daya's chest so he ask Daya to remove his shirt…..

Abhijeet: Daya Yeh kya hai AAIN….. or Yeh bandage yeh kisi doctor ne nahi kiya hai…. tumne khud kiya hai….. shai keh raha hue na mai…

Daya just move his head in yes…..

Abhijeet called Dr. Salunke to come in bureau… Dr. Salunke came and examines the wounds he become shock first he wrap that wounds with bandages…. Give some medicine to Daya….. Daya is not ready takes it….. Abhijeet come with a glass or water and see Daya with fiery eyes…. Daya just take the medicine…. After that Dr. Salunke scan Daya's wound with leisure scanner…. Now Muskaan and Kajal are also enters in bureau….. After seeing Daya's wound Muskaan become worried….. but after seeing all present she does not react….. Tarika is also there who comes with that leisure scanner… Dr. Salunke shows the scan on Computer screen…..

Dr. Salunke: Boss yeh Nishan…. Kisi chalu ke hai joh patala hai per dhar dar hai…. kuch iss tarah…..

Abhijeet: Dr. sahab yeh chaku toh Dr's istamal karte hai…. surgery ke waqt….

Dr. Salunke: Bilkul sahi Abhijeet…. Yeh war kisi sr. ne hi kiye hai….

ACP: Kisi Dr. ne….. yeh kya keh rahai ho tum

Dr. Salunke: Haan ACP sahab….. yeh dekh rahai ho yeh ghaw barabr dil ke uppar kiye hai….. puri takad se… per jisane kiye hai ussa ladaki ka hath pehe war ke waqt thoda kappa hoga….. phir ussane aapna faisala paka kiya or phir se war kiya…. per iss bar bhi chaku niche aate waqt ussake hath ne usse dhoka de diya….. war sahi tarah se nahi hua… or Chaku bas dil ke ek inch uppar tak hi under gaya…. Per shayad usse pata nahi chala… ya ussane aapna irrada change kiya or war karna band kiya….

ACP: Kisi ladki ne…. matlab yeh war kisi ladkine kiye hai…

Dr. Salunke: Kisi Doctor ladkine… kisi mard ne kiye hote toh daya ke bachane ka koi chance hi nahi tha…..

ACP: Yaar Salunke yeh bhi toh sakta hai ki dubala patala Mard ho

Dr. Salunke: Boss nahi ho sakta….. Mai iss bat pe bet laganeke liye ready hue…

Abhijeet turns to Daya: Daya woh kon thi…..

Daya was silent…

Abhijeet: Daya bol jaldi dekho mera dimag ghuma hua hai…..

Daya: Abhijeet muse nahi pata woh kon thi seashore pe itana andhera tha ki mai usse dekh hi nahi paya…..

Abhijeet and ACP gives unbelievable look to each other and then to Daya….

ACP: Daya…. tumhe batana hi hoga…..

Daya in rash: Maine kaha na muse nahi pata…. issase acha toh mai mar gaya hota….. (He just left the bureau….)

Abhijeet: Muskaan jao ussake pass sambhalo usse….. or sidhe ghar leke jaan….. jaada natak kare toh muse phone karna…..

Muskaan left in hurry….

Abhijeet: Sir jane dijiye usse kuch mat puchiye ussane yeh sab chupaya hai issaka matlab kuch na kuch badi bat hai…. issake piche koi aaisa insaan hi joh ya toh bohot aapna hai ya phir…. Ussake kisi aapne ke bohot karib hai…..

He glances at Tarika… She is sanding with her head down…. After looking at Abhijeet she left the bureau…

**Authors Note:**

**Friends please comment after reading… It gives encouragement….. I disappointed after seeing only 3 comments... I can be criticism... but please post it **

**Why Daya is trying to save that person?... Is Dr. Tarika is the girl who tries to kill Daya….. If its true then Will Abhijeet forgive her…..**


	3. A blunder

**Sorry Friends….. I know there are some spelling mistakes but I write it in less time and not able to read it twice….. Some spelling mistakes will there in todays update also….. Sorry in Advance **

Here Muskaan try to reach Daya….. but Daya took his qualis and vanish in bullet speed….. Muskaan feels bad… She decided to back to bureau….. but then she took Riksha and went towards Daya's house….. When she reach at his house there is no one….

Muskaan: matlab Daya yaha nahi aaya…. Woh jis speed se nikla tha agar usse yaha aana hota toh Kab ka pohoch chukka hota…..

Here in Bureau

Dr. Salunke still examine the wounds x-ray….. he confirmed something and

Dr. Salunke: Abhijeet….. Daya ke ghaw bohot gehere jarur hai per marne wale ne badi hi sawdhanise marehai….. yeh joh ek inch ka difference haina yeh muse parehsan kar raha hai…..

Abhijeet with a worried face listening to Dr. Salunke… Same time his phone ring… he saw the screen…. Muskaan…..

Abhijeet: Haan Muskaan bolo….. acha….. thik hai ek kam karo tum bureau aa jao…..

ACP and others are seeing Abhijeet in questioning….

Abhijeet: Sir Daya pata nahi hai kaha gaya hai…. yaha se speed me qualis leke nikala hai or ghar nahi pohocha…

ACP: Abhijeet tum jao dhundo usse… Yaha hum log samabhal lenge…. Or haan jab tak usaka dimag thikane pe nahi aata….. ussake sath hi rehena…

Same time Dr. Salunke handover a paper….

Dr. Salunke: Abhijeet usse hospital leke jao….. per agar nahi mane toh roj uss wounds ki dressing or yeh dawai de dena…..

Abhijeet: thik hai sir pehele mile toh sahabjade…..

Abhijeet left the bureau… he also takes rickshaw to reach at his destination….

Here ACP orders others to go back to their work…..

Dr. Salunke: Boss Daya jis hisab se gaya hai yaha se…. muse phikar ho rahi hai…. kaha gaya hoga….

ACP: dekho Salunke woh jaha bhi hai thik hai… or Abhijeet ko pata bhi hai…. dekha nahi woh thoda pareshan tha per Daya ghar per nahi hai iss news ke bad bhi shant tha….. ghusa nahi tha Daya pe….. joh hota agar usse nahi pata hota Daya kaha hai…. toh phikar mat karo…..

Abhijeet reach to his house…. He purchases medicines and some food stuff in mead way…

He rings the bell….. No response… again he ring the bell again no response…. Then he took out his keys….. And open the door….

He went inside….. Went to kitchen….. Place all food stuff in bowls…. Arrange it on dining table…. And then went to his guest room….. Where his guest is taking a sleep… Daya is laying on bed in deep sleep…. He went towards him….. Daya had removed his shirt before sleeping…. So bandage on his chest is visible….. Due to driving movement wounds again started bleeding again which results in to white bandage turn in to bit Red….. Abhijeet went out… he place food in one dish took out medicines…. And then again went in to guest room….

Abhijeet: Daya uthja… khana khale…..

Daya slowly open his eyes… after seeing Abhijeet…. He tries to get up fast but Abhijeet stops him…..

Abhijeet: Boss pura hafta iss bed se niche nahi utarana hai… samaje… chalo ab khana kha lo….

Daya did not say any word… he took the plate and eat it… then Abhijeet gives medicines… Daya like a small boy take that too without any arguments…..

Then Abhijeet said him to sleep and tell him that he is going on duty…..….. Daya again sleep due to pills he fall in deep sleep so soon…

Abhijeet check the personals of Daya which are near to bed….. He took qualis keys and then moves…..

Abhijeet went to bureau and engaged in case solving which is reported to bureau after he left for his home….. In between he called someone… and tells him to fallow one person and give him full details….

In the evening Muskaan asked Abhijeet that she wants to meet Daya…. but Abhijeet ask her to give some time to Daya…. he will be fine soon… and he will try his best that Daya will make a call to her…

In the night Abhijeet reach to his home with food stuff and a laptop bag….

He opens the house with his own key….. and he saw in living room Daya was on sofa…. watching TV…. He is laughing like a kid…. Abhijeet saw the TV screen…. Its Tom and Jerry going on….. He place all stuff on table and move towards Daya…

Abhijeet: toh tum Tom ho…..

Daya: nahi boss mai toh pyarasa jerry hue…..

Abhijeet laugh: haan motasa pyarasa jerry…..

Daya made a naughty angry face….

Abhijeet: acha acha baba mooh mat bigad…. Tu Pyarasa Jerry hai khush…..

Daya: haan bohot khush…. Chalo khana do muse bhuk lag rahi hai….

Abhijeet pat his head….. he Bhagwan her waqt khana hi sujta hai kya tuse…..

Daya: nahi lunch diner breakfast snakes karne ke 1 ghante tak nahi sujata…..

Abhijeet: Daya…. sudhareja nahi to….. (Daya about to say something)…. Haan haan pata hai tutoh ek dum sudhara hua acha bacha hai… Bigada hua toh mai hue

Daya: haan bilkul…

Abhijeet: handovers laptop bag to Daya…. ab tu din bhar bore nahi hoga…. Tera laptop leke aaya hue ghar se…

Daya: Boss kalse mai duty join karne ka soch raha hue….

Abhijeet: Daya kitani bar kaha hai aapne chotese dimag se jada mat socha kar….. jitana hai usse bhi aaisi bekar ki batao mai khatam kar dega toh Kya hoga aage….

Daya: Boss….

Abhijeet: keep his figure on mouth and make a gesture to Daya that keep quite….: jab tak mai na kahu yaha se bahar bhi nahi jayega….. or haan tuse tere ghar se kuch chahiye toh bol de kal leke aayunga….

Daya: haan thode kapde leke aana…. Or woh kuch cds hai ghar pe woh bhi…..

Abhijeet: thik hai kal leke aata hue sham ko….. per tere kapade toh hai na yaha guest room mai…

Daya: haan boss per woh tight ho raha hai….

Abhijeet: haan or soch sirf khaneke bareme…

In between all this conversation Abhijeet changed his cloths… and place food in micro to hit….

Abhijeet: chal aaja khana khane….

They eat food with halka fulka chit chat about bureau and case…..

After food…. Abhijeet and Daya seats on couch in balcony enjoying some cold atmosphere….

Abhijeet in cold tone: Toh woh ladaki Tarika thi…

Daya was shocked with this word…. He just jumped from couch…..

Daya: kya bat kar rahai ho Abhijeet….. maine kaha na uss ladki ka chehera maine nahi dekha…

Abhijeet: Jhut mat bol samaja….. Peheli baat agar woh koi anjaan hoti toh tu usse dusara war karne hi nahi deta….

Daya: Boss meri ankhe band thi…. jab ussane peheli bar mara tab aankhe khuli or mai khuch karta ussase pehele hi ussane dusara war kar diya…

Daya shifted his face towards other side to avoid Abhijeet's eyes

Abhijeet: Daya jara najare milake bat kar….. teri fighting skills muse nahi pata hai kya….. bade bade criminals ki palak jhapatne se pehele hi tu unnaki garden pe hath daldeta hai…. yeh toh tere samane thi… naa mai man hi nahi sakta….. ki tere samajne se pehele hi ussane dusara war kiya… or dusari bat… agar tu usse nahi janata toh yeh ghaw humse nahi chupata….. chal ek pal ke liye man liya ki hume pareshaan na karne ke liye… chupata bhi toh kam se kam doctor ke pass toh jarur jata…

Now Daya does not have any words to say….

Daya: Abhijeet please musase kuch nahi pucho mai usaka naam nahi bata sakta… please…..

Abhijeet: Muse naam pata hai…. bas tu haan ya na bol…. Shayad toh muse tere haan na ki bhi jarurat nahi hai…. mai kal subah hi yeh bat ACP sir ko bata deta hue….. Ki Dr. Tarika hi woh insaan hai jisane tum per humla kiya…..

Daya was stunt….. Only for this reason, that Abhijeet will face really hard time….. he decided to hide that wounds from all… when he come back in the sense on seashore….. he just decided that he will hide this things… so he in pain only went to home he decide not to visit doctor as If He went to doctor Dr. must have filled police case and police after seeing him must have called to CID bureau….

So he by his hands only put bandaged on it… but all that things went in to hell now Abhijeet knows everything…

**Authors Note:**

**OMG Its Tarika….. it's confirmed now…. But why she did that?….. and Will Abhijeet report this to ACP sir? Why Daya is so calm? **

**I know all of you don't want Tarika as an attacker….. But friends I know my promise….. Abhijeet will not going to leave Tarika…. Just see what will happen….. Keep guessing… A big twist in this story is waiting ahead… I will surely update it ASAP… **


	4. RAGE Vs LOVE

**Sorry Friends….. Some spelling mistakes will there in todays update also…..**

Abhijeet after seeing Daya lost in thoughts decided to leave the place….. He knows that Daya will not take Tarika's name ever…. Even If Abhijeet complaint against Tarika….. But Daya will never confirm her name… Abhijeet has a deep pain in inner….. Tarika why she did this…. With all strength he manages not to burst on Tarika in anger… Because one part of his own heart saying to him that there is something else…

Abhijeet gets up and try to move….

Daya: Abhijeet…. Aaisa mat karna please….

Abhijeet: Daya mai ek CID officer hue or gunhegar ko saja dilwana mera kam hai…

Daya: Abhi koi sabut nahi hai…..

Abhijeet: Shayad ussame abhi itani gairat baki ho ki mere sawal puchane per sach jawab de…..

Daya: Abhi yeh mat bhulo usse mere senior inspector dost ne khud ke liye chuna hai…. or mera woh dost insaan ko pehechanne me itani badi galati nahi kar sakta….

Abhijeet: Galati toh ho gayi dost….. (his tone is low and sad)

Daya: Abhi usski annkhe dekhi thi maine…. Woh ro rahi thi…. ussake hath kap rahai the…. Or jubanse sirf Sorry bol rahi thi…..

Abhijeet turn in to shock…

Abhijeet: tune itana sab dekha….. or phir bhi usse dusara war karne se roka nahi…. Kue…

Daya: abhi ussaki koi na koi majburi rahi hai issake piche…. Or meri jaan hi toh le rahi thi…. tere liye yeh bhi sahi…

Abhijeet: Daya pagal he tu…. Teri jaan sach me chali jati toh…

Daya: ufsourse toh issi bat ka hai na ki jaan chali nahi gayi….warana tuse kabhi usaka naam nahi pata chalata… tum dono khush rehete… ab meri wajahse…..

Abhijeet does not allow Daya to complete…. He moves towards him and hug him…..

Abhijeet: Daya chup hoja…. Aaisa rishta bhi kis kaam ka joh mere dost ki jindagi lene pe tula ho…. Usse problem thi toh keheti musase…. yeh sab karne ki jarurat kya thi….

Daya: aouch…..

Abhijeet instantly leave him… his eyes are showing all concern….. but Daya kept his eyes on Abhijeet and asked firmly….

Daya: Abhi kya sach me tera dil manta hai ki yeh sab ussane jaan buchake soch samaj or jealousy mai aake kiya hai….

Abhijeet was silent… His silence is speaking all his feeling… no he does not believe…. He knows Tarika….. She can't do this…..

Daya: Dekha dil nahi manata haina boss… mera bhi dil nahi maan raha…. Boss issme koi raaz hai…..

Abhijeet: Daya… I am sorry yaar….

Daya… instantly…

Daya: Abhi pagal hogaye ho kya haan kaisi bate kar rahai ho…. Dekho dimag ko shant karo or haan yeh bat hum dono ke alawa kisi or ko pata nhi chalani chahiye…..ki hum dono janate hai ki woh ladaki kon hai….. na mai Muskaan ko bataunga… na tum ACP sir ko… or ek bat….. Tarika ko bhi yeh bat pata nahi chalani chahiye…. Samaj gaye….

Abhijeet does not react… Daya grab is wrist…..

Abhijeet: Samaj gaya mere baap….. tu kya muse chota bacha samajta hai…..

Daya: nahi….. Bas jab yeh ghussa tere dimag me bhar jata hai na toh tuse her ek chij samajani padti hai…. (A smile comes on Abhijeet's face)….. acha Tarika ke piche jis khabari ko lagaya hai ussaki report kya keheti hai

Abhijeet: Tumhe kaise pata…. Ki maine khabari ko kam pe lagay hai…..

Daya: Ab muse tumhe yeh explain karna padega kya….. (Abhijeet node in no)

Abhijeet: nahi ab tak koi pata nahi hai….

Daya: boss ek bug ussake mobile me laga do chup ke se…. muse lagata hai ki woh kisi badi musibat me hai…

Abhijeet is surprised to see Daya's concern…..

Abhijeet: kaisa insaan hai tu… tu itaani aasani se usse maf kaise kar sakta hai….

Daya: Kue ki woh tumhari jindagi hai….. tum agar mere bager nahi reh sakte toh ussake bager bhi ji nahi sakate…. Samaj gaye…

Abhijeet was silent he moves his head down….. Yes Daya saying truth…. he cannot forgive Tarika at this movement but he also cannot forget her…

Abhijeet goes inside the room take Daya's mobile and handover to him…..

Abhijeet: Muskaan kop phone kar woh pareshaan hai….

Daya: or tum Tarika ko…

Abhijeet: nahi…..

Daya: boss ussake uppar koi ghusa nahi….. bas normal bate karo… usse pata nahi chalana chaiye ki tumhe pata hai…. ussane kuch bhi nahi kiya hai…. yeh sab kuch kabhi hua hi nahi hai…. Or sabse badi bat…. Usse iss waqt sirf tumhari or tumhare bharoseki sabse jada jarurat hai….. jao phone karo usse… Hume yeh janana hai ki akhir aaisi kya majburi thi ki ussane yeh Kadam uthaya…

Abhijeet went to his room…. While Daya seating there dial Muskaan's no…..

Muskaan is bit angry on him…..

Daya: Hello Mussi kaisi ho….. so toh nahi rahi thi na

Muskaan: Nahi khushi se naach rahi hue…..

Daya: wow I missed to see u while dancing…..

Muskaan: Daya itani badi bat chupayi kue…. Tumhe kuch ho jata toh…..

Daya: acha hai na tumhe iss JHALE se chutkara mill jata…..

Muskaan: Daya (she bit in low tone…. Daya feels that she will cry)

Daya: Hey Mussi I love you…..

Muskaan I love you too Daya…..

Daya: or meri yeh Dashing girlfriend aaise sad nahi achi lagati…..

Muskaan: Tumna bohot bure ho….. thik se ghusa bhi nahi hone dete….

Daya laugh: hmmmm chalo kahyal rakho or kal subah yaha aa jana… Abhijeet ke ghar mai yahi hue….

Muskaan: Kue Abhijeet sir hai na tumhara khayal rakhane ke liye meri kya jarurat hai….

Daya: Haan woh toh hai per…. Tere hatho ki coffee miss kar raha hue….

Muskaan acha sirf coffee…..

Daya: nahi coffee banane wali…..

Muskaan blushed and say good night to him…. They cut the call….

Daya due to over sleep in day time does not feel like sleepy…. So he tune on his laptop to play games…. He does not want to disturb Abhijeet as he wants that Abhijeet call Tarika tonight itself…. If he not then it will be difficult to bring them close again…. Daya knows that Abhijeet believes on Tarika but his anger that Tarika did this is suppressing him to stay away from her…

Here in Abhijeet's room….

Abhijeet came inside… he decided to write… he took out diary…. but not able to concentrate…. He is still in confusion… he is playing with mobile… around 10 times he dial Tarika's no and cut the call before connecting….

Abhijeet is very much frustrated…. He wants to shake Tarika and ask her why she did this to Daya… yes there must be a valid reason…. But why she is hiding all this…..

He remembers Daya's words…. More than anything she needs you… Abhijeet repeat the words Yes she needs me…..

Finally he calls to Tarika….. Trying hard that his rage does not reflect in his tone….

Tarika picked up the call…

Abhijeet: hello Tarika kaisi ho….

Tarika: Abhijeet Abhijeet tum ho….

Abhijeet: kue kisi or ka itajar tha kya….

Tarika: nahi bas woh….. (Abhijeet laugh)

Abhijeet: arre itana serious kue hoti ho mai toh bas majak kar raha tha…..

Tarika: Abhijeet…. I am sorry…. (she not able to complete the sentenced she cut the call)

Abhijeet on his bed…. Still his ears feeling crying sound of Tarika… After she cuts the call Abhijeet tried her number again and again but she did not picked it… Abhijeet also tried her land line but no response….. He feels like injured tiger….. After around 15 minutes door bell rings…..

Daya saw a car parked outside the building from balcony….. Its Tarika's means she is here…..

Daya move inside the guest room…. Switched off light and shut the door…..

He decided not to do any sound which mark his presents…..

Abhijeet move to open the door….. He is careful…. He pips from eye whole on the door seeing Tarika he is surprised….. He opens the door…. Take Tarika inside and shut the door again… Tarika comes inside… Till Abhijeet shuts the door she waits…. And then turn to Abhijeet and hug him tightly…

She is shivering and crying like anything… Abhijeet does not know what to do… anger inside him does not allow him to console her….. but her crying face and shivering body made him to hug her back…

He pats on her back gently…. To console her but did not speak a word…. He let her come out from this emotional trauma…..

**Authors Note:**

**I know some of you are angry on me….. Hope today's update make them relax…. Friends I already completed this suspense part of my story…. If I changed anything it will not give same impact…. So continuing as it is… **

**I am not against Tarika… but she is also a CID officer…. Some twist and turns also comes in her life which forces her to take harsh decision….. Abhijeet and Daya are now wants to know what the reason behind Tarika's this decision… will they able to find out….. or something more worst will happened in their life….**

**Please post your review... Its helps me to go on... and update it daily  
**


	5. Spy Camera and BUG

**Spy Camera and BUG**

After some time Tarika loos her tight hug she is weeping now…. Abhijeet made her seat on sofa….. Give a glass of water to her…..

Abhijeet: Kya bat hai Tarika tum itani rat ko yaha…. Or yeh ro kue rahi ho iss tarah….

Tarika still weeping: Abhijeet I am sorry….. I am very sorry…. Tum muse kabhi maf nahi karogena….

Abhijeet: kis bat ki mafi mang rahi ho tum itana (Abhijeet hiding all his feelings inside and showing pure concern) (now after seeing her crying like this he really concern for her)

She about to say something but stop in between….. (nahi mai Abhijeet ko nahi bata sakti woh muse kabhi maaf nahi karega nafarat karega musase woh bhi itani ki ussake bad meri shakal dekhana bhi usse gawara nahi hoga….)

She saw there are a laptop bag on sofa's other side…..

To change the topic she asked: Yeh laptop bag…. Tumne naya laptop kharida… kab?

Abhijeet: nahi mera nahi hai Daya ka hai…. woh yahi haina…. (Abhijeet thinking common Tarika doesn't change the topic….. Tell me what the matter is… you are not like this….. I know you….. There is something which you are hiding from me… tell me…. Common….. trust me I will take you out from all this… but after seeing no response from her… he gives disappointing look to Tarika…. she did not noticed it as she is avoiding eye to eye contact with Abhijeet…) Milana chahogi ussase… ruko bulata hue…..

After listening Daya's name…. she shivered….. She about to say no…. But Abhijeet made a call to Daya…..

Daya not able to decide whether to go out or not to go….. He decided to act like he is in sleep but Abhijeet continuously calling him…

Now he doesn't have any option….. He gets up and come out from the room….. In living room Tarika is seating on the sofa Abhijeet besides her…

Daya comes out: Hello Tarika kya bat hai itani rat ko… Sab thik toh hai….

Tarika was in tears again…. She does not understand what to say… so many questions in her mind…. Didn't Daya see her….. Because till now she was sure that Daya saw her and he told everything to Abhijeet so that Abhijeet did not called her or talked to her since morning….. But now Abhijeet called her…. She hugged him she cried on his shoulder….. She is seating besides him…. He consoling her and trying to find out the reason behind her cry….. Daya is also there and asking why she was here that too smiling… No it's not possible Daya is CID officer…. She saw that his eyes are open after first stab… He must have judged her correctly…. Yes, He saw me but didn't tell anything to Abhijeet… what to do now….. Kya mai bolu per kaise… Abhijeet muse kabhi maff nahi karega… woh ACP sir ko sab bata dega…. Or phir woh muse jail me dal denge….. it's clear case of attempt to Murder….. Yes I attempted a murder….. that too of Daya….Daya why he behaving like this….. Daya tum muse dato pucho chillao….. per yeh chilled behavior nahi bardash hi nahi ho raha hai musase…..

When she is in thoughts… Abhijeet made an annoyed face towards Daya…. Daya by eyes only relax him….

Daya come forward seats against Tarika and Abhijeet….

Daya: Tarika….. Kya bat hai tum pareshan kue ho…. Or ro kue rahi ho… kuch toh bolo…

Tarika saw him in confusion: Daya tumko nahi pata

Daya: kya nahi pata Tarika…..

Abhijeet: AAIN Daya ko kya pata hona chahiye… (both of them share a look which say now that's it we need to find out the reason behind this)

Tarika picked up her bag and move….: Mai chalti hue…

Abhijeet: chalo mai tumhe chod deta hue…..

Tarika: nahi mai gadi leke aayi hue…..

Abhijeet: haan thik hai usse yahi chod do….. kal subah yaha se leke jaana….. mai iss waqt tumhe akele jane nahi dunga….

Abhijeet went inside while Daya and Tarika out…. Daya decided to play a card….

Daya: Tarika kue kiya tumne aaisa…..

Tarika in shocked looked in too Daya's eyes… No there is no anger more than it concern is there…

Tarika: Daya I am sorry….. (She move her face down)

Daya: Tarika dekho tum bataogi nahi toh muse kaise pata chalega….. dekho joh hua usse bhul jao….. per pehele ussake piche ka reason batao…

Tarika: Daya Abhijeet muse chod ke chala jayega…

Daya: nahi woh kahi nahi jayega….. mai wada karta hue tumse….. per please muse batao bat kya hai…. tum aaisi nahi ho yeh mai jaanta hue or Abhijeet bhi….

Tarika didn't say any think but her eyes signaled something to Daya…. Daya understand and then just made a node…

Daya: thik hai jaisi tumhari marji mat batao…..

Abhijeet came out he changed the cloths….. Then both of them went out….. Before they reach to car Abhijeet's mobile beeps... he read the message and smiles….

Abhijeet: Tarika ab tum thik ho…. Arre baba ek din tumse bat nahi ki toh itana pareshan ho gayi….. sorry sweetheart maaf kardo….. (he touches his ear) per kya karu pehele subah ye Daya or bad me woh case yaar pura ulaj hi gaya… jab free hua toh turant tumhe call kiya….

Tarika just nodded….. They reach to her house…. Abhijeet wait out till she disappears…

And then return to home….. at home he saw Daya is in deep sleep so he also move to his bed to sleep…..

In the morning Duo are seating on table with a cup of tea in the hand of Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet: Daya tuse medicine leni hai kumse kum tera favorite milk hi pile…..

Daya: Boss aaj coffee pine ka mood hai….

Abhijeet: ruko mai banake lata hue….

Daya: nahi boss tumhare hath ki nahi…..

Abhijeet: ohhh Muskaan ke hath….

Daya: correct…. Abhijeet Tarika ke dress per a spy camera laga hua hai…..

Abhijeet: kya…

Daya: haan kal jab tum ander the tab ussane isharese muse bataya….. waise woh bug laga diya….

Abhijeet: haan mai jab kapade change karne under gaya tha tab laga diya…..

Daya: good toh woh speaker muse dedo…. Waise bhi mai ghar pe hue toh… aaramse sari bate sun sakta hue….

Abhijeet: gives that speaker to Daya….. He also told him to take care and left for bureau…..

When Abhijeet was about to leave….

Daya: Boss Control…..

Abhijeet: Haan tum tension mat lo… ab mere samaj me kuch kuch aa raha hai….

Daya: shuker hai warana mai samaja….

Abhijeet: Daya ke bache pitayi hogi teri….

Muskaan who is on door step listen it….

Muskaan: arre nahi nahi Abhijeet sir woh bimar hai

Abhijeet: lo aagayi tumhari coffee….. ab mai chalta hue….. bye bye… Muskaan see u in bureau

Muskaan: yes sir bye bye

Abhijeet left the place…. Muskaan enters….. She locks the door and turn to Daya… she comes near to Daya and hugged him with care that she does not disturb his wounds….

Daya: hey Musi mai thik hue… he turns Muskaan face upward and then gently kiss her on lips….. Muse kuch nahi hua hai….

Muskaan: Tumne batya kue nahi… khud hi khud ki dressing ki….. kue Daya…..

Daya: hmmmm chodo unn batoka….. galati ho gayi musase… per ab pehele coffee toh pilao….. aapani taraha hi thodi mithi or thodi kadak….

Muskaan push him a bit….. at the same time Her phone beep she saw the message… and blush…..

Daya seeing that understand who and what message it must be….

Muskaan went to kitchen….. Daya moves behind her…. When she is engaged in making coffee, Daya hugs her from behind….. his hands are on her waist….. and he is rubbing his face on her face…

Muskaan: coffee bigad jayegi…. Phir mat bolana…..

Daya: bigadne do…..

Muskaan turn around and said Abhijeet sir ka message aaya hai ki dressing karni hai…

Daya (gives a naughty look): Acha….. kone karega…..

Muskaan blushed like anything…

Daya: kya hua jawab toh do…. (he teasing her)

Muskaan (blush): tum coffee piyo or phir dawai lelo…..

Daya: hmmmm…. Arre per woh dressing (Muskaan run from kitchen to guest room)

Daya laugh…. Then he came in to living room with coffee…..

Daya have coffee and then medicines… in that time Muskaan comes out with bandage and cotton… She is hesitating like anything….

Daya sat relax on sofa like he is not aware what Muskaan wants from him… but he is smiling….. and working hard to hid that smile…..

Muskaan: Daya dressing karani hai…..

Daya (in very serious tome): haan toh karona…

Muskaan: Daya…

Daya smiling mischievous…. Haan Muskaan kya hua…..

Muskaan was about to say something…. At the same time door bell rang… Muskaan opens the door…. Its Dr. Salunke and ACP sir outside….

ACP: Muskaan tum yaha kya kar rahi ho….

Daya stand instantly after hearing that voice…

Muskaan: woh sir Daya sir ki tabiyat puchane aayi thi…..

ACP: Puch li…..

Muskaan: haan sir mai bas nikalne hi wali thi…

Dr. Salunke: arre ruko Muskaan hum bhi bureau hi jayenge sath me chalana…..

Muskaan look at Daya who is still smiling naughtily: nahi sir woh Abhijeet sir ne jaldi bulaya hai kuch kaam hai…..

She did not wait for both the seniors answer…. Left the place just nodding at Daya…..

**Authors Note:**

**Tarika's dress had a spy camera and now Phone had bug…. Whats going on in her life… who is behind all….. who wants to disturb DUO's life….. will he become success full…**

**Please review the story and tell me U all like it or not**

**Friends we created a community for CID stories  
**

**Community Name : CID Stories  
**

**Community ID: 100240  
**

**Please subscribe it  
**


	6. Secret Reviled

**Secret Reviled **

But ACP stops her and asked something related to case…. While she is explaining Dr. Salunke enters…..

Dr. Salunke: kya ho raha tha yaha….

Daya: kya sir kuch bhi toh nahi…..

Dr. Salunke pointing to Daya's cheek…. Toh tumne bhi makeup powder lagana chalu kiya hai kue…..

Daya touch his cheek and see his hand…. In hurry went inside to wash his face…..

Dr. Salunke was laughing outside…. ACP enters in to room

ACP: kue Salunke akele akele has rahai ho…..

Dr. Salunke: haan chor joh pakada gaya….

ACP: kya matlab hai…..

Dr. Salunke pointing at Daya who is there with towel….. Boss samaja karo…

ACP: acha chalo ab Daya ke ghaw dekho…. or Jaldi se bolo mera yeh Sher maidan mai kab tak utarega

Dr. Salunke checking the wounds while ACP asked Daya about that night….. Daya said the same story which he tells in to bureau… and again said that he did not know who the culprit is…

ACP has some doubt on Daya's words but he ignored it… Dr. Salunke says that It takes a week time at least before Daya joins the duty again…. Both of them leave the place… Daya spend some time on laptop he watches TV also he is continuously following bug placed in Tarika's phone….

In the afternoon Vivek and Tasha enters with food stuff and in the evening Fredy a companied with Kajal and Sachin to meet Daya…. they also come with some snakes…..

In the late night Abhijeet enters with his own keys…

Daya was in living room…. Playing on laptop…

Daya: thak gaye boss….

Abhijeet: haan tu joh nahi hai…..

Daya: hmmm….. chalo fresh ho jao mai khana garam karta hue…..

After that they had diner….. Abhijeet tells him about current case… they sat to chit chat…..

Abhijeet: Vivek aaj seashore gaya tha….. ACP sir ne bheja tha usse…..

Daya: hmmm toh kya pata chala… kuch mila usse….

Abhijeet: nahi kuch nahi…. High tide ke panni me khoon or baki sare nishan dhul gaye….. or woh jagah itaani sumsan hai ki waha raat me koi nahi hota….. waise time kya hua tha uss waqt….

Daya: around 2 o clock hue the…

Abhijeet: hmmmmm issi liye koi eye whiteness nahi mila…

Daya: chalo achi bat hai….. khabari ne kuch jankari di….

Abhijeet: nahi normal hi hai sab

Daya: hmmm bug se bhi kuch pata nahi chala hai….. waise Boss tumne din me usse ek bhi call nahi kiya….

Abhijeet saw him in anger….. Daya tum hum dono mai kuch jada hi bol rahai ho…

Daya: haan bol raha hue….. kue ki tumhe iss tarah se khud ko tadapate hue nahi dekh sakta mai…. Mai janata hue din me 10 bar tumne usaka no dekha hoga….. call karu ya nahi socha hoga or khud ko pareshan kiya hoga… aaj toh tum lab mai bhi nahi gaye the….

Abhijeet: haan woh mai kahi or busy tha…..

Daya: acha… musase jhut…..

Abhijeet: nahi Daya….. per tere jitana bada dil nahi hai mere pass…. Mai usse nahi maf kar pa raha hue…. manata hue ki koi majburi hai ussaki… per sirf ek inch se bache ho tum agar woh ek inch ki galati nahi hoti toh….

Daya (in firm tone): Abhi woh ek inch galati na ho toh…..

Abhijeet: Daya….

Daya: haan boss aaisa bhi toh ho sakta hai na…

Abhijeet was in deep thinking…. Yes Daya is right… Yeh bat mere dimag me kue nahi aayi… haan Daya sahi keheta hai…. ghuse me mera dimag thoda kum hi kam karta hai… (He smiles on himself)

At the same time Daya become alert, he still holding that speaker in his ear… and now he is listening something which they want to hear from last whole day… He attached those speakers to laptop and tune on laptop's speaker…..

It's a call to Tarika by a stranger

Stranger: Tumne bohot badi galti ki hai…. tumhari wajah se mera plan bigad gaya hai…. ab issaki saja usse milegi….

Tarika: nahi dekho please usse kuch mat karana…..

Stranger: Thik hai mai usse kuch nahi karunga… per tum ab chup chap wahi karti raho joh ab tak karti aayi ho….. kisise kuch bhi kehene ki koshish mat karna… Tumhara naya kam mai tumhe jald hi bata dunga….. he laughs and then cuts the call…..

Daya calls telephone co. but they say it's a private no…. so they can't tress it…..

Daya: dekha maine kaha thana…..

Abhijeet: (nodded in yes) koi na koi gadbad hai boss…. Ab yeh kisi or ko aapna nishana banayega….

Daya: issase pehele hume kuch karna hoga….

Abhijeet: mai kuch karta hue tum aaram karo….

Daya: acha…. Toh janab akele karenge or mai dekhata rahu…. Waise kya karenge aap…

Abhijeet: Pata nahi Daya per kuch na kuch karunga… Tum jada move mat karo…. Ghaw abhi taje hai

Daya: Abhi chup raho or socho…..

Abhijeet: per…

Daya: Ab mai dod lagane chala jaunga…

Abhijeet: aare nahi mere baap mai kuch matlab hum kuch sochate hai….

Daya: hmm that's gr8…

Abhijeet: Hume Tarika ko iss sab se nikalna hai…..

Daya: Abhi yeh sab ussi din hua hoga jis din hum….. chuti mana rahai the…. Uss din Tarika ke kapado pe koi spy camera nahi tha…..

Abhijeet: matlab jab sham ko woh ghar pe gayi tab kuch hua hai

Daya: haan boss…. Waise Tarika ke ghar pe normally kon kon reheta hai

Abhijeet: ussake bhaiya bhabhi or woh…. Ussake parents yaha nahi rehete….. arre haan ek chota shetan bhi hai….. naam hai Sunny….

Daya: Abhijeet jab kal tum usse chodne gaye the tab koi tha gharpe….

Abhijeet: nahi woh darwaja khud kholke under gayi… or ghar ke under bhi andhera tha….. shayad woh akeli hi thi…

Daya: hmmmm….Boss kuch gadbad yahi hai…..

Abhijeet: ab kya kare…

Daya: hmmm wahi karte hai joh humesha se karte aaye hai…..

Abhijeet thik hai phir chalo…

Both grab their guns and some personals sat in the qualis and move towards bureau…..

At bureau…..

Abhijeet first gets down and take a look…. He knows that Sachin and Purvi are at bureau but both are busy so he signals Daya…..

Daya come out and then they went inside bureau building…

At Tarika's house…..

Tarika seating on sofa…. grabbing her head….. She is thinking

Kitani khush thi mai uss din… Hum sab sath rahene wale the….. Kya kya soch rahi thi…. Mera ghar mera aapna ghar….. usse kaise sajana hai… ussame kya kay hona chahiye…. Muskaan or maine kya kya plans banaye the….. kitana socha tha… Hum sab sath me…. Ek family ki tarah….. Per ab sab kuch khatam ho gaya hai…. Jis din Abhijeet ko yeh pata chalega ki Daya pe humla karne wali mai thi….. woh musase nafrat karega….. per mai kya karu…. Mai bhi toh majbur hue….. waran woh mere Bhaiya bhabhi or chote Sunny ki jaan le lega…..

Maine aapni tarah se puri koshish ki mai Daya ko chaku marte waqt sirf chot pohou…. usseki jan per koi aach na aaye…. Per ab mere Bhaiya or unmake pariwar ka kya hoga….

Mera future kya hoga….. Abhijeet jis din se meri life mai aaya hai…. ussane meri jindagi hi badal di hai…. usaka woh flirt karna… usaka pyaar karna sab ka usska aapna andaj hai….. Mai ussake bager nahi ji sakti…

She is thinking all this and suddenly mobile starts ringing… Its Daya…

Tarika was surprised to his name on screen….. Her hands shiver again…. With much effort she takes the call….

Daya: Tarika jaldise bureau ke niche joh shooting range hai waha aa jao… Abhijeet ko goli lagi hai…..

Tarika: kya kaise…..

Daya: Please Tarika sawal mat pucho jaldi se aajo….

**Authors Note:**

**OMG Abhijeet hit by a bullet… what they are doing how he got heat that too in CID bureau building….. Is he safe….**

**Please review the story and tell me U all like it or not**

**Friends we created a community for CID stories  
**

**Community Name : CID Stories  
**

**Community ID: 100240  
**

**Please subscribe it**


	7. Mission Save Tarika I

**Mission Save Tarika - I**

Tarika did not think for a while….. She rushes in the room take her doctor kit and move fast… She takes the car…

She reaches to Bureau…. At full speed… Daya was standing out waiting for her…..

Tarika: Daya Abhijeet kaha hai….

Daya: haan jaldi chalo….

Tarika and Daya enter in to shooting range… Abhijeet lying in blood….. Tarika move ahead to check but Daya comes forward and check Abhijeet's pulse…..

Daya: Tarika pulse bohot dhire chal rahi hai… ek kam karte hai…. Forensic Lab ke yaha joh autopsy center bana hai waha leke chalte hai…. waha X ray machine hai…. hum wahi chalte hai tum wahi Abhijeet ki goli nikal dena…..

Tarika: Haan thik hai Daya jaldi chalo…..

Daya carry Abhijeet in his hands towards autopsy center…. Tarika enters first open door for Daya…. Daya put Abhijeet on table and pull the door of center…. And start one machine…

Tarika comes near to Abhijeet….. To check his pulse rate before she took his hand in to her hand… Abhijeet gets up and pull her towards him…. And he hug her… give her a kiss which reflects all his love…

Daya turn his face…

Tarika still in shocked

Abhijeet still holding Tarika near to his heart… Tarika become relax and started crying…..

Abhijeet loose her hug and see her face…. He clears her tears….

Abhijeet: Shoo Tarika rona band karo….. kuch nahi hua hai muse….. Relax ho jao…. Baitho…. Yaha….

He makes her seat on chair…..

Now Daya also comes near to them…..

Abhijeet (looking at her): Tarika muse sab pata hai….

Tarika in shock see to him... she try to speak but Abhijeet interrupt: Nahi kuch mat bolo muse pata hai ki tumne yeh sab jan buch ker nahi kiya….. ab muse batao ki aakhir puri bat kya hai….

Tarika show him camera… and signal not to speak…..

Daya (smiles at her): Yaha yeh camera kisi kam ka nahi…. Yeh autopsy center hai yaha signal jammer bithaye hue hai… yaha se koi signals bahar nahi jate….. tumhe yaha tak lane ke liye hi woh Abhijeet ko goli lagane ka bahana banana pada….. take yah job bhi koi camera se tumper watch rakha raha hai usse kuch pata na chale….

Now Tarika is much relax and feeling better…

Tarika(looking at Abhijeet): Tum ko kab pata chala….

Abhijeet: Ussi waqt jab Dr. Salunke ne kaha ki Daya pe humla kisi Dr. ladakine kiya hai….. Issaki life mai koi Dr. ladaki toh hai nahi jisake liye yeh itana jhut bole….. toh agar yeh kisi Dr. ladaki ke liye musase bhi jhut bol raha hai toh woh tum hi ho sakti ho… (Daya smiled on himself that Abhijeet knows him so well) Ab yeh sab badme samajta hue tumhe… pehele bolo ki bat kya hai….

Tarika: uss din tum logo ne muse ghar choda…. Mai ghar ke under gayi toh muse kuch ajeeb laga….. ghar ka darwaja khula hua tha….. or ghar ke ander andhera…. Maine light on ki toh ghar ka saman bikhara hua tha… Tabhi mere mobile pe ek private no se call aaya….. ussane kaha ki mere Bhaiya bhabhi or Sunny ussake kabje me hai….. ussane ek MMS bheja tha Muse (She shows that MMS…. MMS contains that Tarika's Bhaiya Bhabhi and Sunny tight with rope in a small room…. Daya take Tarika's mobile and attach it to laptop with USB and then Transfer that video to Laptop)… uusine muse table pe ek parcel ke bareme bataya….. maine parcel khola toh ussame muse yeh camera mila ussane kaha ki muse isse 24 ghate mere sath rakhan hoaga…. Or ussine rat ko kariban 1.45 ko phone karke batya ki Daya kaha hai… or muse usse waha jake marna hai….. Issi liye maine… (She started crying again)

Abhijeet once again hug her and consol her….

Daya: Tarika its ok….. tumne joh kiya woh thik kiya…. or tune muse sirf jakhami kiya jaan se marne ki koi koshish hi nahi ki so…. Its ok….. shant ho jao…..

Abhijeet: haan Tarika joh hua usse bhul jao….. ab tum yaha se jao….. hum tumhare bhaiya bhabhi or sunny ko bacha lenge…

Daya: Hum per bharosa karo…

Tarika: Daya…

Daya: Tarika its ok relax….. ab jao ghar jake aaram karo…. Kal subah tak tumhare bhaiya bhabhi tumhare sath honge….

Abhijeet node her head in confirmation…

She started moving out….. Before she open the door Daya comes to her and Say: Tarika yeh sari bate bas hum teeno mai hi reheni chahiye… CID ke kisi bhi member ko nahi pata chalana chahiye…. Or ek bat Muskaan ko bhi nahi…

Tarika: per Daya…. usse yeh janane ka huk hai

Daya: haan hai per kuch bate chupani bhi chahiye…. Khas kar woh jinase rishato mai karwahat aane ka dar ho…..

Tarika leaves the place….. when she out she got the call from private no…. she apologize to him and say that in that center signals does not work so Camera disconnect ho gaya…..

Abhijeet check the watch its…. 3 o'clock

Abhijeet and Daya still in autopsy center…. They are watching that MMS carefully…..

Daya: kuch saf saf pata nahi chal raha hai boss…

Abhijeet: haan Daya per yeh ek hi surag hai humare pass… Daya yeh dekho…. Yeh nishan toh Dockyard ke pass joh warehouses hai waha hota hai…

Daya: arre haan Abhi….. matlab yeh jagah dockyard ke pass me hai… per exact location kaise pata chalegi….

He comes out from autopsy center and dials a no….

Daya: Munna…. Dockyard ke sare warehouses chan mar… muse ek warehouse chahiye jisame teen logo ko kidnapped karke rakha hai…. ek adami ek aurat or ek bacha hai….. 2 ghante ke ander ander musse khabar chaiye…. Or sun jada kisi ko bol mat aapne khas admiyo se hi bat kar…..

Abhijeet clear autopsy centre… all fake blood there figure prints and other things…..

Now he also out….. Daya: boss shooting range bhi saaf karni hai…. tum shooting range tak ka rasta saf karo mai shooting range dekhata hue…. Both did their job perfectly….. now they are standing in shooting range…..

Daya: boss or ek problem hai

Abhijeet: kya tuse bhuk lagi hai

Daya: haan itana kam karne ke bad toh woh lagegi hi na….. per ussase bhi badi bat… agar Tarika per najar rakhane wale ko shak hua hoga toh woh yaha bahar ruka hoga yeh dekhane ki hum dono kya kar rahai hai…..

Abhijeet: hmmm toh ab … qualis bhi nahi le ja sakte…..

They decided to wait at shooting range till they get some news from Munna….

Daya sat on ground….. he is feeling pain in wounds while carrying Abhijeet to autopsy center he got much pressure and now wounds are paining like hell…. Only he knows that how much he is struggling so that the pain does not reflect on his face…. If Abhijeet got any hint of it…. He will not allow Daya to be with be to rescue Tarika's Bhai and his family

Abhijeet: kya kar raha hai….. AAIN kitana ganda hai yeh floor….

Daya: bas boss aaise hi….. socha khana nahi kamse kam aaram hi karalu….

Abhijeet passing eagerly….. He is waiting for Munna's call…..

Daya's phone started ringing….

Daya: haan Munna bol….. acha pakki kahabar hai…. chal tuse tera innam mil jayega….. acha sun ek kam kar… Ek taxi leke hume Malad subway pe mill 20 minute me…..

Abhijeet and Daya looked at each other smile….. They are in there second home…. There own bureau they know this place from last 15 years…. There are so many secret exit and entry points…. Some are made by them only….. Near the shooting range, there is a store room….. Store room has a door which is lorry door….. Both pass from that door….. Then a narrow lane came….. They pass it…. They are near to boundary wall…. Now just one minute when guards change their position they have to jump from that wall… first Abhijeet moves….. and pass from wall… Daya alone is standing there…..

Before moving he opens button of shirts…. Bandage become red… now if more blood comes out…. His shirt will also turns to red…..

He thinks for a minute… went near to guard's room…. Check in side…. There is no one….. He enters and search for a cloth….. He found it… he tightly ties it against the wounds… then again wore his shirt…

And then cross the wall…..

Before leaving, he took some bullets kept in to guards cupboard by opening it with knife….

Abhijeet waiting for Daya….. He wonders why Daya take so long…. Finally Daya comes by crossing wall….

Abhijeet: so gaya tha kya…..

Daya take out some bullets from his pocket and give to Abhijeet….. shayad jarurat pade

Abhijeet: Ohhh bacha hoshiryaar ho gaya hai…..

They need to walk on road for around 15 minutes…..

Abhijeet: Daya….. inn sab ka ACP sahab ko kucha na kuch jawab toh dena hoga…..

Daya: haan woh toh hai…. chalo bad me dekhte hai… kuch na kuch karenge…

Abhijeet: Daya tum thik toh ho….

Daya: Haan Abhi bilkul… thi hue…

Abhijeet disbelieving look to Daya….. Daya does not argue more…..

**Authors Note:**

**OMG Mission started…. Will Daya able to give good company to Abhi in this situation…. Will his injuries allow him to fight…..**

**Please review the story and tell me U all like it or not**


	8. Mission Save Tarika II

**Mission Save Tarika - II**

Abhijeet: Daya Tu ja yaha se abhi... aage mai sambhal lunga... tu jake aaram kar...

Daya just keep silently walking... Abhijeet stopped...

Abhijeet:(in anger) tu se sunayi diya maine kya kaha...

Daya stopped and turn...

Daya: (in firm tone) nahi... ab chale...

Abhijeet knows very well if he send Daya forcefully... Daya will come behind him... so he decided not to argue... He shook his head and move ahead...

Daya smiled at Abhijeet and they started together...

Daya: waise Abhi... ek bat batao... Meri ya Tarika ki bat aate hi tera dimag kaha chala jata hai...

Abhijeet: wahi chala jata hai jaha tera jata hai jab meri ya Muskaan ki bat aati hai... abhi bhi dekh itana dard ho raha hai phir bhi muse dikha raha hai ki kuch nahi hua hai...

Daya: arre tumse kisane kaha ke dard ho raha hai... boss CID officers ko aaisi choti moti kharocho se darana nahi chahiye or na nahi rukana chahiye...

Abhijeet just hugged Daya... for minute they are in same position... both need that hug... then they move further...

They reach to Malad subway… where Munna is standing with taxi….. In Taxi they move towards Dockyard….. Munna shows them that warehouse… Abhijeet gives qualis keys to Munna…. And tell him to bring qualis at Dockyard….

Abhijeet and Daya pips in warehouse saw around 10 – 15 peoples are packing small packets of drugs… back side of warehouse there a small room…. They judge that the Tarika's bhai and his family is there…. 4-5 men are around that room…..

Daya: Boss iss sab ko cover up karna padega…. Hum dono karenge toh ACP sir ko shak hoga… Mai toh samane bhi nahi aa sakta….. injure joh hue….

Abhijeet: Ek kam karta hue Vivek Fredy Sachin Purvi or Muskaan ko bula leta hue….

Daya: haan tum inn ke sath aage warehouse sabhal lena mai yeh bahar wale sambhalta hue…..

Abhijeet calls to team…

Abhijeet: Daya Team aane tak inn ko dekh lete hai

Daya: kue meri kabiliyat pe shak hai kya

Abhijeet: nahi yaar per tum jakhami ho…..

Daya: Jhakhami share bhi inn chuhope bhari hai….. abhi inhe chedenge toh under gadbad ho sakti hai….

Abhijeet: Aapna khayal rakhana….

Daya: Abhi chita mat karo mai thik hue…..

(Abhijeet smiles and move towards main gate)

Daya: Abhi All the best

Abhijeet: All the best to u too…..

Team came… Abhijeet instruct them….. Daya from a side spying on them… When team started his action Daya also started….. After a half an hour bang bang…. Team wins…. All men are either injured or death…..

In this half an hour Daya… takes care of those 5 men one by one and rescue Tarika's bhai and his family by breaking door of that Small room….. till the time Munna was there with qualis….. Daya called Abhijeet….. Abhijeet steps away from Team and received the call…..

Abhijeet: haan Daya

Daya: Daya Tarika ki family mere sath hai mai unhe qualis se leke jake ghar pe chodata hue….. or waha se bureau jaunga…. Woh guards ki goliya wapas rakhani padengi…. Agar kisine counting ki toh problem hoga unn logo ko… abhi bureau mai koi nahi hoga….. mai waha se nikal ne ke bad tumhe call karta hue…..

Abhijeet: thik hai aapna khayal rakhana…..

Daya; haan boss…. Tum bhi…

Daya draw the qualis till Tarika's house from there he moves to bureau….. he saw one man is eagerly standing and watching at bureau…. Daya understand that man is the same who is the master mind of this entire plan…..

Daya: agar yeh CID team ke hath pad gaya na toh Bata dega ki issane hi Tarika ke pariwar ko kidnapped kiya tha or Tarika se woh sab karwaya tha…..

He silently moves toward that man…. Grab him and take him in qualis…

After two jhapar that man accepts that he done all this to take revenge from Abhijeet….. If he loose Daya and his girlfriend will be the cause of the death of his friend he will break down…

Daya: Yeh bat agar tune kisi bhi teesare aadmike samane boli… toh tu nahi janta mai tere sath kya karunga…. Tu sirf yeh bolega ki toh yeh drugs ka racket tu chalata hai… warana golise yahi uda deta hue….. kuch bhi bolne ke kabil nahi rahega….. Bol chup rahega khud se ya mai tuse chup karadu…

The man: nahi mai kisiko kuch nahi bataunga….. muse maf karrdo…..

Daya take that man in bureau jail… then he goes and place bullets in that security's cabin….. he again return to bureau… he forgot his phone there…. And he needs to call Abhijeet…..

He picks the phone…. And dials Abhijeet's no…

Daya: Haan Abhi sab hogaya hai… tum yaha… (All energy of Daya is finished now….. he slowly collapse on floor….)

Abhijeet hears the voice of some ones falling on floor

Abhijeet: Daya… daya…..

All move in bureau….fast… in between Abhijeet called ACP sir and Salunke also called Tarika…..

All enters in to bureau…. They saw Daya fallen….. Abhijeet and Dr. Salunke move towards him…..

Dr Salunke checks the pulse of Daya….. its too low…..

Salunke: Abhijeet ambulance bulao jaladi isse hospital leke jana hoga….

Vivek: moves a side to call ambulance

Mean while Salunke unbutton Daya's shirt….. All are shocked to see the situation…. One cloth is tightly tide on wounds…. Which turns to red….. Dr' Salunke untide it…. The bandages white colour is no where visible… Abhijeet slowly moves back… Tarika is also stunt….. Muskaan has no words…. She is out of focus didn't understand whats going on….

Dr. Salunke asked Tarika to assist him to clear wounds and apply medicine so till they reach to hospital bleeding can be stopped

Tarika come in to sense with Salunke's word….. She move in to Dr.….. Now its her time to save Daya…. who saved her relation…. He family and her career by keeping all this things away from ACP and Salunke sir….

Tarika and Dr Salunke do as much as can they finally succeed in stopping bleeding…..

Mean while ambulance had came….. They move him to hospital

**Authors Note:**

**Mission completed… But Daya's presence in bureau that too in that worst condition will open door for lots of question….. will DUO able to satisfy ACP sir's question... **

**Please review the story and tell me U all like it or not**


	9. Unity

**Unity **

Abhijeet does not open mouth since He saw that cloth tight on Daya's wounds….

ACP sir and all team tensed as well as confused why Daya is at Bureau that too in such a worst condition…..

The only one person who can answer that question other Daya is Abhijeet who is not at all in his sense…. No use to ask any thing to him before he saw Daya in good condition…..

Dr. came out….

Dr. : yeh jakham do teen din purane hai….. issi liye thi tha…. Iss halat mai innhe itani bhag dod karne ko kisane di… aap ko inaka khayal rakhana chahiye tha….. chalo koi bat nahi hai…. koi khatara nahi hai unhe bas thoda aaram chahiye…. 2 din hospital me or 3-4 din ghar pe…

ACP : Dr kya usse dekh sakte hai…. woh hoshme hai ab

Dr. Hoshme hai or aap mil bhi sakte hai per jada bate nahi…..

ACP moves in with Abhijeet….. Tarika supports Muskaan and take her inside… Abhijeet and Muskaan saw smiling Daya on Hospitals bed….

Daya after seeing ACP try to get up…. But ACP says no to him…. After seeing Daya's smile Abhijeet and Muskaan become relaxed….

Abhijeet hugged him instantly…..

But now the big question is how to wrap up all this without getting noticed what exactly had happened….

Local police inspector enters…..

Local Inspector: ACP sir maine waha ki sari drugs police custody me le li hai….. Ek bar forensic report aa jaye phir usse mai respective department mai jama kar dunga… Sari dead bodies ko examination ke liye police hospital bhej diya hai…. joh jakhami the unhe hospital me dala hai….. unmese do logo ne aapna bayan diya hai…. unnka kehena hai ki kisi…. Sadguru nama ke aadmi ka yeh sara maal hai or wahi yeh sari gand chalata hai….. per Sadguruka koi ata pata nahi hai… or haan sir uss godown ke piche ek chota sa room tha…..

Abhijeest heart stops working….. He things….. Tarika ke Bhaiya ke pariwar ko waha bandhke rakha tha….. waha pe agar unnke koi tresses mile toh mar gaye….. woh place clean karna toh reh hi gaya…..

Police inspector: per waha kuch nahi hai…. bas kuch khane pine ka saman mila hai… per piche 5 adami mile hai….. behosh the…. Kisine pishese garden marod ke behosh kiya hai….

Abhijeet glance at Daya: Daya smiled….. Abhijeet pressed him by eyes…..

ACP: matlab inn sab me yeh Sadguru bhag gaya….. joh yeh pura dhanda chalata tha….

Daya: nahi sir woh

ACP: Daya tum chup rahao

Daya: aare sir bolne do warana sab uss ko dhundenge joh already cid lockup mai hai

ACP: Matlab

Daya: Sir aaj mai or Abhijeet thoda ghumne bahar nikale the…waha phone aaya munna ka matalab mere kahbari ka…. Usaane khabar di ki uss godown mai Drugs hai….. Abhijeet toh akela hi chala gaya….. or muse ghar jane ko kaha… sir per muse acha nahi laga toh mai bhi Abhijeet ke piche chupke se waha chala gaya…..waha yeh sadguru or woh 5 jan picheke room me the…. Muse dekhake….. woh sadguru bhagne laga…. Toh mai bhi bhaga….. ussne cab pakad li toh maine qualis se usaka picha kiya or usse pakad liya…. Usse CID bureau ke lockup me dalke Abhijeet ko phone kar hi raha tha… ki mai behosh ho gaya…..

ACP: nodded good job Daya chalo ab aaram karo….

Abhijeet Muskaan and Tarika are in that room with Daya…. all other team members move to respective houses…. While ACP and Salunke move to bureau….. where ACP meat with Sadguru….. who gives statement that he is the dealer of that drugs…..

ACP and Salunke back to bureau….. the cloth with Daya's blood which is tight on Daya's wound was still there on floor

Salunke picked it up: Yaar itani si bhag dod mai itana khoon… or yeh kapada…. Yeh kapada toh yaha bureau ke security guards ke pass dekha hai maine…. Phir Daya ne yeh aapne jakhmo per bandha kab…. Koi na koi bat hai boss….

ACP move towards his cabin….. One file is put on the table….. Name on file Attempt to murder case…. Victim Inspector Daya…..

He tore that file….

Salunke: Arre boss yeh kya kar rahai ho

ACP took that cloth from Salunke's hand that file and that cloth he fired…

Salunke is shocked….

ACP: Na kabhi inspector Daya pe koi humla hua…. Or nahi kabhi inspector Daya ne yeh security wale ka cloth aapne wounds pe bandha….

Salunke Matalb

ACP: Sidhi bat hai salunke….. Socho Inspetor Daya ki life mai aaisi konsi lady Dr hai jisko bachane ke liye woh musase Abhijeet se Muskaan se jhut bol sakata hai….. yaad he Abhijeet ne kya kaha tha…. Ya toh Humala karne wali Daya ke bohot karib hai ya uss insan ke bohot karib hai joh Daya ke bohot karib hai

Slalunke: Daya ke itane karib koi leady doctor muse toh nahi pata….. or Daya ke karib wale ke karib ki leady doctor….. Daya ke karib Abhijeet or Abhijeet ke karib Dr Tarika…

ACP: haan Dr. Tarika….. woh humala Dr. Tarika ne hi kiya tha…. Or aaj ka yeh drugs ka case bhi kahi na kahi ussi case se juda hua hai…. kaha kya juda hai yeh muse nahi pata per agar woh dono chup hai or yeh sara matter cover up kar rahai hai…. matlab Dr. Tarika kisi trap ka shikar thi… joh ab tut chukka hai….. toh ab teri bhi chup or meri bhi chup…. Yeh bat kisi ko bolana mat

Salunke konsi bat

Both smiled and left

Here at Hospital its Morning 8 o'clock

Abhijeet: Muskaan Tum Daya ke pass ruko mai or Tarika bahar jake aate hai… kuch khane ko late hai iss bhukad ko bhuk lagi hogi…..

All laugh including Tarika who is smiling after big emotional ups and downs…. Abhijeet and Tarika move out….. They come to canteen sat on Table…..

Abhijeet takes Tarika's hand in his hand: Sab thik hai Tarika sab pehele jaisa hi hai…. socho ki yeh do din humari jindagi me aaye hi nahi….

Tarika: Abhijeet shayad ek bohot bada nuksan ho gaya… kya ab humara ghar banega… kya hum charo uss ghar me ek sath reh payenge…. Daya ne bade dil se muse maf toh kar diya….. per ek sath ek ghar me rehena or maf karne me bada farak hai Abhijeet… Aaj tum mere sath ho meri family sahi salamat hai or mai CID forensic ka ek hissa hue….. yeh sab me Daya ka Kafi bada sath hai….

Abhijeet: Haan Tarika tumne sahi kaha… jab muse tumpe pehela shak hua tab (he explain whole two days to Tarika….. how he is angry on her….. how Daya support her….. the bug….. khabari…. All the things) Tarika sorry maine pehele tumpe shak kiya…. per….

Tarika: Abhijeet ab muse koi gila nahi hai….. Bas tum mere sath ho yahi mere liye kafi hai…

Abhijeet and Tarika get up and give a quick hug to each other and move…

Abhijeet: dekho Tarika….. jitana mai Daya ko janta hue….. woh yeh bate bhul bhi chukka hoga….. Dekhana Humara ghar jarur banega…

Abhijeet and Tarika seating on chairs near to each other holding hands and lost in thoughts...

In room

Muskaan come near to Daya…. Daya sat on bed…. Muskaan help him…

Muskaan: Daya….

Daya: yes sweetheart…. Kya bat hai…

Muskaan: Daya…. Tarika pareshan kue hai….. pichale 2 dino se mai ussase jabhi gharki bat karti hue woh chup ho jati hai

Daya: Acha…Hmmm

Muskaan: Kya bas acha or hmmmm kuch bolo bhi

Daya: yaar tum ladkiya ek toh meri samjse bahar ho…. Tumhe samaj nahi pata hue usse kya samjunga

Muskaan…. Punch him: acha muse nahi samjate ho…

Daya: Bilkul nahi…. Bas tumhe pyaar karta hue…..

He softly punch her on cheek

Muskaan gives a quick kiss on her cheek…

Muskaan keeping her head on Daya's shoulder both are silent...

**Authors note**

**No….. story is not ended yet….. just one chapter is ended….. I will be back with next chapter soon…**

**Till then you all think and say CID DUO ka Ghar banega ya nahi banega…..**

**I will published my new story only if i got a good reviews... other wise I will not...  
**

**Please reader comment your comments are valuable for writers...  
**


End file.
